ReleaseNotes PD and VC
Release Notes for Purple Dragon and Vampire Castle This adventure is open to those who are level 100 or over. However if you are under level 100 you can still join battles by invitation. But beware, you will need lots of health refills to do your fair share. (You can purchase health every 5 mins). You are going to need a great deal of energy to complete the quests. The monsters are big. And you need the Sword of Souls. You also need to have obtained Aeros aged 15 from the Green Dragon before you fight the Purple Dragon, but this is not needed for the Vampire Castle. At a couple of points, you will need to have collected a time lock. This is obtained by the summoner of a Time Beast. It is to encourage everyone to help lower level players by providing them with Time Beasts that will definitely be killed. In the early stages of this adventure you are likely to be severely injured. This will have the effect of sending you back to repeat a section, after having been healed. It will require perseverance to win through. You will also require a supply of fish from Mystic River 1. You have a choice somewhere here. To continue on the Purple Dragon quests in the Grey Garden or to continue on the Vampire quests Towards the Mountains. If you take the Vampire route, you will be returned here at the end of that section. Then you can either go the Dragon route or repeat the Vampire section. Then there is a section where you will be attacked by vampires. The only sign of this happening is that you lose unexplained amounts of energy and health. This is how vampires operate. But you also have a chance of catching one of them and recovering a lot of what you have lost. There is a section with strangling trees and poison flowers. You can choose which you do. They do the same amount of damage. When you reach the Enchanted Garden, you are faced with a puzzle. You are strongly advised to take notes of what happens after each mission that you do. The missions are repeatable and different combinations produce different results. This is not designed to be an easy challenge. I am sure that people will help each other via this Community page. Whether you publish a solution to the challenge is up to you. But remember that solving puzzles is part of this game and giving the answer may spoil that. There is also a trap for the unwary in this section. After you have fallen into it a couple of times, you really need to think about how the trap operates. It could get extremely irritating if you don’t. After that it is reasonably straight-forward to the end of the Purple Dragon. At which point you are able to go back and do it all again. In the Vampire Castle, you need to read and remember the story line. If you do not, there is a risk that you will suffer a permanent loss to your total stamina, energy, and health. There are clues scattered around in different places. They are not hidden. You just have to pay attention to what you read. Sometimes it is good to do as you are told, sometimes it is not. There is no way to get to the Vampire Castle except by doing the first part of the Purple Dragon adventure. The battles are different from ones you have had before. Very large amounts of health are needed. The rewards are also different. Some of them are additions to your total stamina, energy, and health rather than items for your attack/defence. This will enable you to increase these stats much faster than by levelling. Also, you will need a lot of gold to complete the Vampire Castle. Lower levels who want to help on monsters should probably only do one at a time. Save up your stamina and health and potions and be prepared to battle for a place on the rewards list. For PD you need level 100, a Sword of Souls, and Aeros aged 15. For VC you need level 100, a Sword of Souls, and go to the Mountains not the Grey Garden. Both are available.